Nomeolvides
by La loca chora
Summary: Es la adaptación de una historia tan bella como triste.( Ademas me disculpo por no comentar es que aun no adivino como, pero prometo que cuando lo descubra pondré ( por cierto tengo el mi celu 137 marcados como favoritos ( los conste)) beso espero que me comprenda de los errores uno aprende.)


Nomeolvides (versión Bajoterra)

Nomeolvides

En la celeste pequeñez de sus pétalos, la flor que conocemos como "Nomeolvides" guarda el recuerdo de una tan bella como triste historia de amor y debe su nombre a esa historia.

Sucedió, hace mucho, en alguna región de Alemania, muy probablemente en el sur. No me ha sido posible ubicar con exactitud el lugar ni el año donde y cuando se desarrollaron los acontecimientos que voy a contarte.

De todos modos, no importa, ya que para reconstruirlos tal cual ocurrieron me basta:

-imaginar dos chicos enamorados...

-abrir un viejo cuaderno de tapas blancas... (El mismo que en la ciudad de Múnich quiso ir a parar a mis manos, desde las de un librero anticuario) –y elegir un río en el mapa alemán... (Me decido por el Isar).

-Imagino dos chicos enamorados...

Ella: Trixie; él, Ely; los dos asisten a uno de los últimos grados de la escuela elemental y, como buenos alumnos que son, se sientan en los bancos del fondo del aula.

Trixie un poco más atrás, invariablemente. (Es que Ely no se lleva muy bien que digamos con las tablas de multiplicar...)

Sus compañeros se intercambian miradas picaronas cada vez que los ven alejarse juntos, a la salida de las clases. Pero a Ely y a Trixie no parece afectarles. Es más, ni siquiera lo advierten, entretenidos en sus charlas cuando abandonan el aula. Luego, recorren las cuadras que los conducen desde la escuela a sus hogares, cada uno en su bicicleta.

Se despiden frente a la relojería de la calle Wiesen. En esa esquina, Trixie dedica a su amigo la última sonrisa del día y éste le devuelve un guiño. Eso, cuando no están enojados por alguna tontería...

¡Y continuamente los separa alguna tontería!

En ese caso, uno gira velozmente hacia la izquierda y la otra dobla hacia la derecha, cada cual rumbo a su casa y como de costumbre, pero sin mirarse.

Sin embargo, las peleas entre ambos no duran demasiado. Ely sabe qué hacer para que los labios de su amiga se estiren en una nueva sonrisa: se las ingenia para encontrar alguna hierba, hoja o flor que Trixie no haya conseguido aún para aumentar su colección, ésa que reúne en las páginas de un cuaderno de tapas blancas.

A ella le apasionan las plantas. Asegura que, cuando crezca, será la mejor jardinera de toda Europa.

Entretanto, riega las macetas que se alinean en cada ventana de su casa y colecciona cuanta hoja o flor encuentra, colocándolas con delicadeza en las páginas de su herbario.

Claro que, para ella, las que le regala Ely son las más preciadas.

Mira si no: debajo de todas anota el nombre de la especie, con su letra delgada y derechita, pero siempre escribe varios renglones al pie de las que le obsequia su amigo.

O las distingue con breves rimas de su propia creación.

Es una joyita el herbario de Trixie. Y ahora vas a saber por qué.

Abro el cuaderno de tapas blancas...

"HERBARIO DE TRIXIE" y, más abajo, "FELIZ NAVIDAD", se lee en la primera página. Son las únicas palabras escritas con letra gótica y no son obra de la mano de una niña.

Seguramente las dibujó el papá o la mamá. Ese tipo de caligrafía debe costarle todavía un poco a Trixie.

Desde la segunda página en adelante, pequeños ramitos u hojas solitarias, manojillos de flores chiquititas o grandes ejemplares únicos, se suceden a lo largo de casi todo el cuaderno. Están prolijamente dispuestos debajo de rectángulos de papel celofán, frágiles vitrinas que evitan el deterioro.

Seca, inmóvil como una mariposa de ilustración, cada muestra exhibe forma, textura, pétalos o nervaduras con toda claridad. A Trixie le encanta pasar levemente se dedo índice sobre cada una de ellas, mientras echa a andar su imaginación por los caminitos que le señalan esta suerte de pequeños mapas vegetales... Por eso, escribe, por ejemplo...

Margarita

-Tiene la cabeza rubia y usa cintas blancas como una chica que yo conozco... –me dijo Ely al regalarme esta flor. La había cortado un ratito antes de llegar a clase. Aún temblaban sobre sus pétalos las gotas de rocío.

La sacudí porque me parecieron lágrimas y no quiero que mis flores estén tristes.

La puse en el vaso de mi mesa de luz. Me alegró el cuarto durante todo el fin de semana.

Hojas de roble

Ely las recolectó para mí durante la mañana del domingo pasado, cuando fue al bosque con Twist y Kord a buscar leña para el maestro.

Me dijo que lo hicieron porque el maestro tiene lumbago... (A mí me parece que esperan que así les suba las notas de matemáticas. ¡Jajajajaja!)

Amapola

¡Hola, hola, hola,

señorita amapola!

Aquí ya no estará sola.

Dos amigos tiene ahora.

¿Adivine?

¡Adivinó!

Somos –en rima

Ely y yo.

Ramita del árbol de Navidad de Ely

Junto con una pulsera hecha por él con hojitas de muérdago, Ely me trajo ayer esta ramita. La adorné con estrellas recortadas del papel de los regalos. Es como si pudiera guardarme para siempre un retacito de la hermosa Navidad que pasamos.

Tulipán

Talán, talán,

en mi jardin,

Tilin, tilin,

en mi corazon,

Tolon,tolon,

que palpita por ti,

Tilin, tilin.

Por más que buscamos en el manual de botánica de la escuela, no pudimos averiguar a qué árbol pertenece esta hoja. Ely la encontró en la vereda de su casa.

Debe de haberse volado de algún jardín vecino. Ya investigaré por mi cuenta. Ely quiso preguntarle al maestro pero me opuse: ¿qué clase de experta en plantas sería yo entonces?

Entretanto, la llamo "la misteriosa".

Rosa

Esta rosa de pétalos marchitos...

Esta rosa flotaba en un charquito...

Mi buen Ely la salvó

del olvido.

y es su héroe,

mi gran amigo.

Helecho

Una babosa se arrastraba lo más campante.

-Esta inquilina también es tuya –me dijo Ely-. Vas a tener que buscarle otra casa antes de guardar el helecho en tu cuaderno. Pues sí, señores, Burpy (la babosa) vive ahora en una de mis macetas. Y sigue arrastrándose lo más campante. Ni se dio cuenta de la mudanza.

Tréboles

Son de tres. La cuarta hojita que tiene cada uno se las agregué yo con mis acuarelas. El pobre Ely no quedó demasiado conforme cuando le mostré mi trabajo.

Sé que le hubiera encantado regalarme tréboles de cuatro hojas.

-¿No podías haber esperado? ¿Te creer que no los voy a encontrar? –me preguntó.

-Mientras espero, me los invento –le contesté.

Tal cual te dije antes, Trixie muestra su preferencia por las hojas y flores que le regala Ely. A las que ella misma ha recogido, sólo las nombra.

Así, se van intercalando y sumando "violetas de los Alpes"... "hojas de muérdago"... "hierba no identificada"... "brezos"... "clavel"... "anémona"... "azahares"... "campanillas"... "pensamientos"...

La colección se interrumpe, de repente, cuando aún quedan por usar muchas páginas del herbario. Como a las anteriores, el paso del tiempo las ha amarilleado pero éstas, acaso por lo desiertas, parecen más melancólicas...

Hay que llegar al final del cuaderno para encontrar nuevamente flores. Es un manojito de nomeolvides. Trixie lo anuncia inmediatamente debajo, antes de escribir las líneas con que concluye el herbario.

Después volveremos a esta última página. Ahora cierro el cuaderno y te pido que prepares tu corazón para escuchar el desdichado final de esta historia.

Si termina mal ya advertí al principio que es tan bella como triste... Es cierto, podría inventar un final feliz, pero eso sería mentirte, porque la vida también trae penas gigantescas.

Voy a contarte, entonces, lo que sucedió mientras el cuaderno quedó olvidado.

Para ello...

Elijo un río en el mapa alemán (me decido por el Isar)

A caminar junto a sus orillas van Trixie y Ely. Es día de excursión. Pero no van solos, por supuesto; son demasiados niños todavía... Herr (profesor en alemán.) Mario, su maestro, y todos los compañeros marchan con ellos.

Ely y Trixie pronto se las arreglan para quedar un poquito rezagados.

¡Qué delicioso es escapar por unos minutos de la vigilancia del maestro, sacarse los zapatos y retozar descalzos sobre la hierba!

-¡Si nos viera Herr Mario! ¡Los dos a los primeros bancos, como penitencia, durante una semana!

Pero Herr Mario no los ve, seguro como está que ninguno de sus alumnos se atreverá a desobedecer su orden de no apartarse del grupo.

Aunque… ¿es que Ely y Trixie están en realidad desobedeciendo?

No, son chicos, simplemente; chicos distraídos por el sol; chicos embriagados por el aire libre de esa mañana; chicos enamorados que juegan a ver quién de los dos encuentra primero una flor para el herbario...

-¡Te gané, Ely! –Exclama de pronto Trixie- ¡Florcitas celestes!

-¿Dónde?

-¡Allá, en la ribera! ¡Más adelante!

-¡Voy a cortarte un ramito!

Y disparando sale el muchacho, hacia el sitio que le indica su amiga.

-¡No, Ely! ¡Es peligroso! ¡No te acerques al borde! ¡Me basta con mirarlas desde aquí!

Sordo a su pedido, Ely va hacia la orilla del río hasta que Trixie no distingue más que su luminosa cabeza Negra-Azulada.

Corre ella detrás. Casi lo alcanza en el momento en que él arranca un ramillete.

Entonces, la pena gigantesca: Ely da un traspié y resbala al agua.

Logra arrojarle el manojito a su amiga, mientras el mismo grito desgarra su garganta y el corazón de la niña: -¡No me olvides!

No me olvides: "Vergiss mein nicht", en idioma alemán.

Se lo lleva la correntada.

Son inútiles los desesperados intentos de salvarlo que hace el maestro.

No me olvides...

A los pies de Trixie, dispersas aquí y allá y sin saberlo, un montón de florcitas silvestres acaban de recibir su nombre.

¿Volvemos a abrir el cuaderno?

Su última página.

Debajo del ramito seco se lee:

-Ya pasaron tres meses sin Ely.

Ayer a la mañana, mamá me llevó a visitar su sepultura por primera vez.

En cuanto me dijo que ya podía empezar a levantarme, le rogué que me permitiera ir al cementerio.

Al principio se negó. Tuve que insistir mucho para obtener un sí. Aunque mis piernas no están aún lo suficientemente firmes y me parecía andar sobre algodones, me siento bastante mejor de salud, casi repuesta.

Por eso no entiendo por qué, en cuento volvimos a casa, mamá me ordenó que regresara al lecho. Dice que todavía no estoy curada, que la debilidad me hace ver cosas inexistentes. Telefoneó de inmediato al Doctor Tobías, quien me revisó anoche y volvió a visitarme este mañana. Se acaba de ir. Luego de cuchichear con mamá en la sala, me recomendó más reposo y reforzó la dosis de los medicamentos.

Sin embargo, yo sé que no fueron visiones...

¡Cómo se recorte entre el verde de alrededor!

Porque la hierba que crece sobre el lugar donde descansa mi queridísimo amigo es celeste.

Como estas florcitas silvestres que bauticé "Nomeolvides".

**(1-Me disculpo al escribir Eli con Y lo hice rápido. 2- espero que les guste y también que los sensibles no lloren, pero si lo hacen los respeto porque yo creo que es la forma más madura de desahogarse. 3- espero sus reviews.)**


End file.
